For Your Happiness
by Lady C Andrews
Summary: He would do anything for her happiness, even if it meant sacrificing his own. Onesided Kiba and Hinata, Naruto and Hinata.


_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto and co.****_

AN: This is my first time doing a Kiba fanfic! I hope you like it! Yay for Kiba. XD 

_**Full Summary**: He would do anything for her happiness, even if it meant sacrificing his own. One-sided Kiba and Hinata, Naruto and Hinata.****_

Warning(s): Slight OOC-ness... :-(  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

**For Your Happiness (I'll Do Anything)  
By: SapphireWhiteTigress**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

He watched her as she silently admired the one she really loved. He always knew she loved him. The evidence were there but he refused to see them. The way she would stutter and blush every time he was near. The way she would faint when he touch her. The way she'll do that cute finger tapping gesture to show her nervousness. He wanted so bad for her to return the affection he felt for her, but he couldn't ask that of her. She was so sweet and so pure. She deserved better. She deserved what she wanted. She deserved to be happy. And he would do anything for that happiness. Even if it meant sacrificing his own love for hers.

The dog next to him barked, bringing him from his thoughts. He sighed, rubbed Akamaru's head and got up to leave. "Come on, boy." He took one last longing glance at the girl that set next to Naruto at the ramen stand. Naruto was oblivious to the looks she was giving him and he knew those looks all too well. They were the exact same looks he often cast her way.

With a heavy heart, he walked the silent streets of Konoha. It was only midday and there wasn't much to do. Akamaru trailed behind him, aware of the emotions his master was currently feeling. His head was hunched low as he let out a pitiful moan.

Kiba looked down at the dog. "What's your problem?"

The full grown dog whimpered a reply.

Kiba rolled his eyes and continued on his way. "Whatever." They walked in silence until Kiba reached his home. He opened up the door, allowed Akamaru entrance, and went up to his room. As he entered his room, Akamaru moodily dropped down on his doggy-bed, a sour expression on his face. Kiba, equally as moodily, plopped on his own bed, throwing an arm over his face.

He started to think. They have been on the same team for about seven years and for three of those seven years, he has had a tremendous crush on the shy girl. The four years after that, he was in love. He wasn't sure when he first realized it was love, but whenever she was around, he felt strange. He wouldn't call it 'animal instincts' for that sounded to primitive. He would constantly blush when their hands accidentally brush. His breath would hitch in his throat when she would unconsciously toss her long beautiful hair over her shoulder. If he were to stare in her peal like eyes, he would be lost in eternity.

Those were small signs of his love for her but what really clarified it was the thought of not having her around anymore. The fear of losing her. He would be nothing without her. He knew he would also feel like that even if he cared for her as a friend. But he would honestly go crazy. He would be nothing without Hinata in his life to keep him from going insane. Hinata was the bridge that kept him from sinking in despair and misery. If he were to lose that... Life wouldn't be worth living.

He sighed deeply, turning over on his side, his eyes falling on the sleeping Akamaru. He would also be nothing without his faithful companion, his lifelong pal. Akamaru has always been there for him when he was in a pitch...and so has Hinata and Shino. They were his best friends, even bug-boy Shino, believe it or not, though he never uttered those words to them before. He hope they knew that.

His thoughts drifted back to the only female in the group. She was in love with another. Someone who could probably make her happy, but he didn't deserve her. Heck, he didn't even knew she existed half the time. He remembers back in his younger days when Hinata would come crying to him and he would comfort her. She would cry because Naruto would fail to acknowledge her again and she would stutter and blush about how he would never love someone as weak and worthless as her. He would tell her that she wasn't weak and she was worth more than anyone he knew.

That would make her smile, apologize for showing such weakness in front of him, thank him with a smile and leave him with his thoughts. He didn't mind though, as long as she was happy and he was the one to bring her that happiness. Her happiness meant more to him then his own and with that last thought, he stood up and marched out of his room, leaving Akamaru behind.

The dog opened one eye before falling back asleep. He decided his friend should be left alone for this.

----------

Kiba found Naruto walking around alone, obviously just leaving the ramen stand as he patted his now fulled stomach. Naruto grinned as he saw the approaching teenager. Kiba kept a set frown upon his face.

"Hey, dog-face! What's up?" Naruto exclaimed once in talking range.

Kiba shrugged. He knew this was going to be hard to do, but it would be worth it. He took a deep breath and tried not to glare at the blond boy. "Hey Naruto." He said with fake cheerfulness. Naruto didn't seem to notice, though. "Can I talk to you?"

Naruto continued to grin. "Sure! What do ya want to talk about, huh?" They fell into step together, walking in some random direction.

"Hinata." He said, his voice deadpan.

Naruto stopped and blinked at Kiba's back. "Hinata? What about her...?"

Kiba turned around and stared into Naruto's blue eyes. "How do you feel about Hinata?"

Naruto stumbled back at the question. He wasn't expecting that. "Uh, wh-what do you mean, Kiba?" He asked nervously, his eyes darting anywhere but the dog-boy's face.

"How do you feel about Hinata." He stated the question slowly this time.

Naruto continued to look away. "I...don't know what you mean...She's a great person and friend...she's kind, caring, strong..."

Kiba growled dangerously at him. "Do you know that Hinata cries herself to sleep at night because of you!" He snapped, his eyes glaring furiously at Naruto. "Do you know that she'll give her life up in an instant if it meant for you to live longer?"

Naruto's eyes widen at that. "What? Why would she do that?"

"Because she loves you, man!" Kiba finally growled at, his hands clenching into fists by his side.

Naruto was speechless. Suddenly, all the years he has known her came rushing back to him. It made complete sense to him now, the way she would act around him. "She...she does?"

Kiba smacked a hand to his forehead. "How can you be do dense when there's a beautiful girl in front of you who loves you more than her own life?"

Naruto blushed, which surprised the both of them. "I, I don't know...I never knew that she..." Naruto eyes then shot up to Kiba's. "Why are you telling me this?" He asked, his voice filled of suspicion.

Kiba glared at Naruto, unwilling to show him any form of weakness. "Because, you idiot, I love her." He said before he could stop himself. He cursed inwardly, but never waver from Naruto's eyes.

Naruto blinked in confusion. "Huh? If you love her...why are you telling me that she's in love with me...?"

Kiba gave up and sighed. "Because, her happiness means more to me than anything." He turned to leave before tilting his head to the side, a murderous glint in his eyes. "If you hurt her, I'll kill you." And with that said, Kiba left Naruto to his thoughts.

Naruto couldn't get over what Kiba had just confessed to him. Hinata was in love with him? He wanted to kick himself for not noticing sooner. Naruto knew he loved Hinata. He known it for almost a while now, he was just too nervous to actually tell her his feelings. But now that he knew that she loved him, what should he do? But why would Kiba tell him that if he loved her?

It was simple, really. Love made you do weird things, even if it meant giving up on it just so the person you love could be happy. Naruto smiled sadly at where Kiba once stood. He'll have to make this up to him, he thought as he ran off to find Hinata.

----------

It was finally nightfall in Konoha and Kiba restlessly sat on a small bench, Akamaru on the ground next to him. He saw them in the distance. He knew that Naruto had some feelings for her, but he wasn't sure if he loved her. Not like he did. He painfully watched the exchange.

Naruto was awkwardly scratching the back of his head as he tried hopelessly to say what he needed to say. Hinata, a few good inches shorter than Naruto, stared at a point on his chest, her head slightly bowed. She was probably blushing. He couldn't tell. They looked like small silhouettes from where he sat.

Suddenly, Naruto was able to say what he wanted to, causing Hinata to look up in surprise. Naruto was grinning, that hand still on the back of his head. Hinata smiled, one of the truest and purest smiles he has ever seen. She flung her arms around him, weeping into his shoulder as he gently wrapped her in his arms.

Kiba sighed, but on the inside, he was smiling. He has never seen her so happy before and he knew that he did the right thing for her. He leaned back against the bench, resting both arms behind his head as he gazed at the stars in the sky.

Akamaru softly barked at him, causing Kiba to shift his eyes to his companion, offering a small smile. "I'm not so sure about that, pal. If I do find someone, they won't be half as great as her." He lifted his eyes back to the stars, a lone tear sliding down his face.

"For your happiness, Hinata, I'll do anything..." He whispered in the wind as he watched the new lovers under the stars.


End file.
